Slytherin New Blood
by Shadeweaver
Summary: Draco has met a new lady friend whose father is being courted by Lucius to join you know who. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

New Blood  
  
By  
  
Shade  
  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to J. K. Rowling with one or two notable exceptions that I'm putting into the story to interact with them. I write these stories for fun and they are not intended to infringe on the published works of the author noted above.  
  
A/N: This story is set during the year five. J. K. Rowling does all of her stories from the Dream Team's point of view. This will be set from the point of view from selected characters on the Slytherin side of things. Just so the Purists know, this is an AU fic.  
  
Symbology: 'something surrounded in single quotes always means someone is thinking.' Something surrounded in [square brackets] means telepathic communication is going on.  
  
Summers at Malfoy manner are always the same Draco reflected. Spending days in the library or flying on his Nimbus 2001. He was just getting ready to do just that when about the middle of August, his father came looking for him.  
  
"Draco," said Lucius "I have something that I want you to do for me."  
  
"Yes Father." Draco said, snapping to attention.  
  
"There is a witch and wizard couple that we've been trying to recruit for a while now." Lucius said. "They have a daughter that is your age. I have to meet with them today in Diagon Alley, they plan on sending their daughter to get her Hogwarts things as she's just transferring in from the Salem Institute for Witches. I want you to go along and try to get close to the daughter. Her name is Samantha Grey. The Grey's are just moving here from the United States."  
  
'Oh Great' thought Draco, 'I bet she's a dog.' "If you wish it of me father," Draco said, "I would be proud to. When do we go?"  
  
"As soon as you can get ready" Lucius said. "Remember, a Malfoy always strives to make a good first impression." As an afterthought he added "something that you've failed at on a couple of notable occasions."  
  
"Yes Father" said Draco as he ran for his room.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that day at Diagon Alley some new customers were just stepping into the Leaky Cauldron when there was a puff at the floo grate.  
  
"Ah Mr. Malfoy," said the newcomer, "right on time I see."  
  
Draco looked at the people his father was meeting. A tall, dark- haired wizard. His wife was also tall with a slightly Asian cast to her features. On seeing their daughter, Draco's heart skipped a beat. She was easily the most beautiful creature that he'd ever seen.  
  
"There is no reason to stand on formality Derrick," Lucius said. "I would like to present my son Draco."  
  
Holding out a hand to shake Derrick Grey said "pleased to meet you Draco."  
  
"How do you do Mr. Grey?" Draco said.  
  
"I would like you to meet my daughter Samantha." He said. "I do hope you don't mind showing her around Diagon Alley your father and I have some business to attend to."  
  
"I would be honored sir," said Draco sincerely.  
  
The two teen-agers took the trip into Diagon Alley. It was a great day. Draco found Samantha to be Intelligent and funny with a dry sarcastic wit that was the match of his own. It was a perfect day until he ran into the Dream Team of Gryffindor. Luckily he saw them first. They were just coming out of Flourish and Blotts.  
  
"Lets go to Madame Malkin's first." Draco said.  
  
"Okay." Samantha agreed.  
  
They'd almost made it into the store and safely out of sight when that annoying loud-mouthed weasel piped up.  
  
"New girlfriend Malfoy?" Ron asked.  
  
"Whatsa matter Red?" Samantha said. "Are you jealous?"  
  
Draco was impressed. May as well join in the fun. "He must be jealous Samantha. After all look at you, then look at the one that he's with."  
  
"Are these the ones that you were trying to avoid?" Samantha asked. "I noticed that you changed direction. I take it there's a bit of rivalry here?"  
  
"These three have been a pain in my side since first year at Hogwarts." Draco said. "I was trying to spare you an unpleasant encounter."  
  
Turning to the three, Samantha said "listen and listen well. I get along with anyone who'll get along with me. One of the fastest ways to get along with me is to get along with whomever is with me at the time. I make friends fairly easily, but woe to you if I'm crossed." Seeing Harry's scar, Samantha's eyes narrowed. "I also would have thought that you particularly Mister Potter would know better than to deal with people who don't know how to keep their mouths shut. Come Draco, you were showing me around?"  
  
"Yes Samantha." Draco said.  
  
By this time, Ron was sputtering. He made a lunge at Draco and was met with a side-kick to the face from Samantha.  
  
"I also defend my friends." Samantha said as the two of them went along with their business leaving Hermione and Harry with the task of picking up their unconscious friend.  
  
"That's the drawbacks to Robes." Samantha said. "You have to have them tailored to use Martial Arts."  
  
Draco who was being more impressed by the moment said "I can see that."  
  
The two went about the rest of their day with no further unpleasantness. When the made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron, their father's business had concluded.  
  
"I had a wonderful time Draco. I will see you on the Hogwarts express. I just hope that I'm not sorted to be with those unpleasant people we met in Diagon Alley." Saying that, Samantha and her father stepped out into the grate and flooed home.  
  
When Draco and Lucius got home Lucius asked, "you had a run in with the Weasleys?"  
  
"The whole Dream-team. We were taking care of it when that Weasel tried to hit me again." Draco said. "You should have seen the look on their faces when she kicked Ron and knocked him cold before he got anywhere near our threat range."  
  
"Impressive." Lucius said. "Draco, I want you to court this girl."  
  
"That will be no problem father." Draco said. "I was rather impressed by her."  
  
==========  
  
The rest of the summer was rather boring, as expected. The bright point of the summer came when Draco began receiving letters from Samantha. The more he got to know her, the more impressed that Draco was with her. Finally the day to go to Hogwarts came. Draco spent hours picking out the right clothing to impress Samantha with.  
  
Two stretch limousines pulled in Kings Cross Station at almost the same moment. The Malfoy's got out of one, and the Grey's got out of the other. Samantha ran to meet Draco.  
  
"I was so happy when father got the owl telling us when and where to meet you." Samantha said. I don't know if I could handle going to a new school without someone that I know.  
  
The two of them walked side by side onto the platform. The look on the Slytherin girls was priceless. Samantha and Draco were acting like a couple.  
  
The trip to Hogwarts was rather uneventful. When they got to the school, Samantha had to take the ride across the lake with the first year students.  
  
Draco was on pins and needles during the trip to the school. It took every bit of self-control that he had to get along with people that he liked in this mood. If he didn't run into the dream team during the time before the sorting ceremony, it would be a miracle.  
  
The sorting ceremony was torture. Being the oldest one to be sorted, Samantha was naturally the last one on the list. Draco held a seat open for her in the off chance that she be sorted into Slytherin. He also told his normal associates that he would need to separate himself from them because he had something his father wanted him to do.  
  
Finally it was Samantha's turn to be sorted. The look of satisfaction that came on her face when the hat placed her in Slytherin made her look even more beautiful than she was in Diagon Alley when she kicked Weasley in the face. With a near feline grace she walked over to the seat that had been saved for her. If looks could kill, the look given to her by Pansy Parkington would have laid her low. Unaffected, she just smiled and waved.  
  
"She has designs on you," Samantha said as she sat down beside Draco.  
  
"Once upon a time, she thought that our parents had planned for us to marry." Draco explained. "But," he continued, "I think I would much prefer to spend my time with you."  
  
"And I you" said Samantha.  
  
--------------- A/K: I hope you like this story. It is my first and hopefully you'll read and review. 


	2. Blood 2

New Blood  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to J. K. Rowling with one or two notable exceptions that I'm putting into the story to interact with them. I write these stories for fun and they are not intended to infringe on the published works of the author noted above.  
  
A/N: This story is set during the year five. J. K. Rowling does all of her stories from the Dream Team's point of view. This will be set from the point of view from selected characters on the Slytherin side of things. Just so the Purists know, this is an AU fic.  
  
Symbology: 'something surrounded in single quotes always means someone is thinking.' Something surrounded in [square brackets] means telepathic communication is going on.  
  
---------------  
  
The first day of classes dawned bright and clear. Draco and Samantha were still talking about their respective families over breakfast when the mail came in.  
  
A pair of monkey-faced owls dropped a box and a letter in front of Samantha. In the box, there was a pair of matched jade bracelets. The letter was written in Japanese.  
  
"Those are beautiful." Draco said.  
  
"They are from my grandmother." Samantha said. "She heard what house I'd been sorted into. Even someone that was home-schooled in Osaka Japan has heard the reputation of this house at Hogwarts. They are charmed for protection and defense."  
  
"Protection and defense?" Draco said, puzzled. "Aren't they the same thing?"  
  
"Not in the least" Samantha said. "The protection is these make the wearer immune to a wide array of darker magic. The defense is that these bracelets will let me cast charms and curses without a wand."  
  
"How do they do that?" Draco asked.  
  
"I don't really understand it." Samantha said. "It was something that my grandmother had from her grandmother, and her grandmother before her. All I know is that it works."  
  
Class schedules were handed out. Double Potions with the Gryffindors was the first class, followed by Care of Magical Creatures next. The final class of the day was history of magic. Draco looked at the later two classes and groaned.  
  
"What's wrong Draco?" Samantha asked.  
  
"Two of those classes are with Gryffindor. Potions is my favorite class and I'm Professor Snape's favorite student. Care of Magical Creatures is taught by a former Gryffindor and they get preferential treatement. Professor Binns is just Boring."  
  
"Oh." She said. "How is professor Snape as a potions master?"  
  
"The man is brilliant!" Draco was rather excited about this class.  
  
"I hope so," she said. "My last potions master was hopeless. I had to learn to make the potions from the books and then had to teach the other people in class."  
  
"Do you have a list of potions that you've done?" Draco asked.  
  
"That is a valid question Miss Grey." Said Professor Snape who'd walked up behind the two as they were talking about her last potions master."  
  
"Yes Professor." Samantha said. "As a matter of fact, here it is."  
  
Samantha handed the Professor a roll of parchment about 18 inches long with two columns of potions that she had learned.  
  
"Impressive." Snape said. "I don't foresee any problem for you in my class." Turning to Draco, "I trust you'll see that she is not late? She will be your potions partner for the year. I expect between the two of you there will be excuse to give Slytherin many many points."  
  
"We'll try not to disappoint you Professor." Draco said.  
  
* * *  
  
At the entrance of the Potions Dungeon, Draco and Samantha ran into the Gryffindors.  
  
"Hey look," Ron said, "it's Malfoy and his new Girl Friend."  
  
"You seem to be obsessing about that." Draco said. "Hey Weasel, how's the jaw?"  
  
Ron turned as red as his hair. "Aren't your Goons gonna be jealous that she's taking their place?"  
  
"Actually," Samantha said, "they did try to say something, but it's hard to speak as a cat and mouse."  
  
"You transfigured Crabbe and Goyle into a cat and mouse?" Hermione sounded impressed.  
  
"It wasn't hard." Samantha said. "The hardest part was to transfigure them back before they ate each other. Either way, they won't mess with me. After they were changed back they tried to attack me. They got much the same treatment as Ron."  
  
"Everybody take your seats." Professor Snape said as he entered the class. "I would like to introduce to the class our new student Samantha Grey. Miss Grey at her last school was slightly ahead of the rest of you, however we can catch the rest of you up rather quickly. Today we will be reviewing every potion that you've done through now."  
  
[Watch this.] Draco heard Samantha's voice in his head.  
  
Samantha turned and looked at the Weasel who turned purple in rage.  
  
"I can't believe you said that." Weasely yelled.  
  
"Mr. Weasely!" Professor Snape was at his most waspish. "10 points from Gryffindor. Control your outbursts if you please."  
  
"How did you do that?" Draco asked.  
  
[Just think your responses.] Samantha said. [I have a rare form of magic called mentalism.]  
  
[I've heard of that.] Thought Draco. [Is it true that mentalists are able to mentally dominate other people?]  
  
[They can.] Samantha said [but it is considered to be bad manners.]  
  
To put things in short order over the course of the class Weasley lost 50 points from Gryffindor and got a Detention that was to be served with Mr. Filtch later that evening.  
  
Over the first week of classes, the professors were all finding that Samantha was quickly becoming tops in every class.  
  
Snape decided to take advantage of this fact and placed his two best students on one lab team and placed Longbottom and Weasely on another. Potter was paired with Crabbe and Granger was teamed with Millicent Bullstrode. With this setup, it was considered to have the maximum chance of uplifting Slytherin's points total.  
  
Monday morning at breakfast, Professor Dumbledor made an announcement. "Due to the happenings of the past year or more, we have decided to introduce a new class to help defend yourselves. I am pleased to present professor Tomoko Grey, your new self-defense teacher."  
  
When the lady stood up, Draco asked Samantha "isn't that your mother?"  
  
Samantha seemed to be concentrating on her mother for a moment. "Yes," she said. "My father has decided to look into working with your father. Mother has decided to go back to work and her best subjects involve self-defense in both physical and magical manners."  
  
Professor Dumbledor continued. Also, as the Defense Against the Dark Arts class had been cancelled due to lack of a teacher, Professor Grey will be teaching this as well. New class schedules will be distributed during the day. Gryffindor and Slytherin Houses will have the DADA classes today first hour. Now if we could just find a replacement for the Divination teacher."  
  
Draco asked "Samantha. I know you've not received any owls, how did you find that out about your mother and father's plans?"  
  
"Part of Mom's martial arts training awakens the part of the Human mind that allows Telepathic communication." Samantha explained. [Are you going to join the class? I could use the emotional support because I'm gonna have to help teach.]  
  
"For you?" Draco asked. "Of course I will."  
  
---------------  
  
That day, in the DADA class with the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins Professor Grey mentioned that the reason that a text-book wasn't mentioned at breakfast that morning, is that there is no textbooks that will be used.  
  
"From what I understand about your class last year," said the professor, "you have a pretty good foundation in the defending against the dark curses. What you don't know, because most wizards discount it, is that there are other ways to control people. Ways that even muggles, with the proper training and mental conditioning can do.  
  
"Professor Grey," said Hermione. "Are you referring to Mentalism?"  
  
"Very good Miss Granger." Professor Grey said. "Take 10 points for Gryffindor. Yes, I am speaking of Mentalism."  
  
The professor proceeded to lecture on mental domination and said that starting next class, she would begin to teach each and every one of them how to begin tapping into their potential for psionics. The best defense against Mentalist co-ersion is to be trained in mentalism yourself.  
  
---------------  
  
A/N: I've been running around like a chicken without a head. I hope you still enjoy and I will still want you to review. If there's any elements that you would like to see or if you have any suggestions. Please let me know. 


	3. Blood 3

New Blood  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to J. K. Rowling with one or two notable exceptions that I'm putting into the story to interact with them. I write these stories for fun and they are not intended to infringe on the published works of the author noted above.  
  
A/N: This story is set during the year five. J. K. Rowling does all of her stories from the Dream Team's point of view. This will be set from the point of view from selected characters on the Slytherin side of things. Just so the Purists know, this is an AU fic.  
  
Symbology: 'something surrounded in single quotes always means someone is thinking.' Something surrounded in [square brackets] means telepathic communication is going on.  
  
---------------  
  
That Monday the students who signed up for the self-defense class found a new suit of clothes in their sizes when the mail was delivered the day of class.  
  
Breakfast announcements included the announcement that Students were to wear those clothes when they came to their class that was to be scheduled at 8 o'clock Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays.  
  
---------------  
  
That evening the students entered the great hall. The tables had been pushed and stacked along the side walls and the floor was covered in some kind of matting. Professor and Miss Grey entered from opposite sides. Each wearing a base gray-colored material and red colored Sashes. The Sashes matched the design of those the students had with their uniforms.  
  
Professor Grey spoke up. "As my assistant has already taught her house-mates how to tie their sashes. She will take them to the side and begin their stretching techniques. Everyone else come with me to the front of the room."  
  
Most of the Slytherin students in the class wasn't used to the type of physical stretching that is required in a martial arts class but when they were finished with the first class and realized just how much fun the class could be they came around. Especially when they realized that the assistant instructor of the class was one of their house-mates and was willing to work with any one of them so that they could get ahead of the Gryffindors.  
  
---------------  
  
As they got back to their common-room, Draco walking Samantha he was complaining. "I've never hurt so badly in my life."  
  
"It does take some getting used to." Samantha said. "Look at it this way, it will keep you in shape for when Quidditch starts."  
  
"I've not worked this hard since before Flint graduated." Draco said.  
  
Samantha looked outraged. [Are you comparing me to Marcus Flint?]  
  
[Of course not.] Draco thought back. [You're much better looking than he was.]  
  
[Right.] was the only response he received from that.  
  
[Would I do this to Marcus Flint] Draco leaned in and kissed her.  
  
Samantha broke out laughing. Draco was just beginning to be insulted when he heard [I would hope you wouldn't do that to Marcus Flint. I thought you had better taste than that.]  
  
Draco began laughing too. Then a feeling hit them both.  
  
[What was that?] Draco thought.  
  
[Draco,] said Samantha. [Do you realize you just sent telepathically on your own?]  
  
[What?] Draco was confused then he said, [I did didn't I?]  
  
[I need to talk to Mother about this. I'll be right back.] Samantha said and she ran out of the common room.  
  
---------------  
  
"Mother!" Samantha yelled as she entered the DADA teacher's office.  
  
Professor Grey who was sitting in full Lotus position floating about 6 inches above her desk looked up at her daughter and said "Yes?"  
  
"Remember when you told me about the way that you and Grandmother picked your husbands?" Samantha asked.  
  
"You mean it's happened to you?" Professor Grey thumped to the desk as she lost her concentration. "Who's the lucky guy?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy." Samantha didn't know whether to laugh or cry.  
  
"Mother will be insufferable when she hears that." Professor Grey fell into a voice imitating a much older person "'I told you, Lucius Malfoy is Irredeemable. His son is the one you want to get on the good side of.'"  
  
"Remind me to have a long talk with Grandmother." Samantha brightened. "Maybe she can take over for Proffessor Trelawney?"  
  
"Sorry darling," her mother said. "She's busy. That's why she sent you your bracelets."  
  
"Mother," Samantha said, "is it absolutely necessary for me to continue with the plan? If Grandma is correct, I can tell Draco anything. Please don't make me lie to him."  
  
"I will speak to your father." Professor Grey said. "He has allies here that will need to make this decision." After reflection, as Samantha was getting ready to leave she said "follow your heart daughter. If you feel you can tell him, then your father's allies don't matter. "If you choose him over the mission or if you are wrong in your opinion of him, then your father's life and the lives of many of his allies including young Mr. Potter are on the line."  
  
"Mother." Samantha said. "If I choose him over the rest of you, and I'm wrong in my opinion of him. I'm sorry to say, but England will make a very good Kingdom for the two of us." Then she left to return to the Slytherin Dungeons.  
  
---------------  
  
A/N: I'm sorry that this is so short. I'm sorta busy right now and don't have the time to dedicate to writing that I usually would do. Thank you for reading. And Please continue to review as you go.  
  
Shadow. 


	4. Chapter 4

New Blood  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to J. K. Rowling with one or two notable exceptions that I'm putting into the story to interact with them. I write these stories for fun and they are not intended to infringe on the published works of the author noted above.  
  
A/N: This story is set during the year five. J. K. Rowling does all of her stories from the Dream Team's point of view. This will be set from the point of view from selected characters on the Slytherin side of things. Just so the Purists know, this is an AU fic.  
  
Symbology: 'something surrounded in single quotes always means someone is thinking.' Something surrounded in [square brackets] means telepathic communication is going on.  
  
===============  
  
When Samantha returned to the Slytherin common room, Draco was waiting for her as she'd asked him to.  
  
"So" he said, "how went the conversation with your mother?"  
  
"Draco, I've something that I must tell you." Samantha took a deep breath and started "I have to tell you first that my family is a hybrid family."  
  
"A hybrid of what type of creature?" Draco was intrigued.  
  
"In the orient, there is a type of dragon called a Celestial Dragon." Samantha seemed to think for a moment. "What makes this dragon type so special is that it is a shape changer. It can take Human form. Remember when I was telling you about the bracelets that my grandmother sent to me that she got from her grandmother? Grandmother's Grandmother is a Celestial Dragon."  
  
"What does that have to do with what's going on?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well," Samantha paused for a moment "a side effect of my lineage is that when I find someone that is emotionally and physically compatible to me a bond is forged. I would tell you what my feelings are for you Draco, but you should know."  
  
Draco thought about that for a few moments and then said "you feel for me, much like I've felt for you since the first date at Diagon Alley. But I've got a feeling there's something that you want to tell me but you're not sure if I can be trusted."  
  
"NO." Samantha said. "I would trust you with my life. It's your father."  
  
"Ah!" Draco said. "I understand."  
  
Samantha searched Draco's face for a moment and then said. "Our families can go hang. If you ask me what I have to hide from you at the moment, I will tell you. I would need to beg you not to tell your father. But if you asked, I would tell you."  
  
Draco was arguing with himself. On the one hand he had the nature to ask just because he had her at a disadvantage. On the other hand he had his feelings for her. "Maybe we should sleep on this." He finally said. "Tomorrow, between the two of us, we'll make the decision of whether or not I need to know."  
  
===============  
  
At breakfast the next morning, Samantha was rather silent. Finally, Draco walked up to her and said [I've decided. If given a choice between you and my father, he can go hang!]  
  
The look on her face was one of relief. [I am glad that you decided to use telepathy to tell me that.] She said. [You can't lie mind to mind.]  
  
[Did you know that my father wanted me to court you] Draco began [because he wanted to recruit your father for You-Know-Who?]  
  
[Actually] Samantha said [Father wanted me to court you so that we could find more information about the death eaters.]  
  
[Why would you want to know about THEM?] Draco was amazed.  
  
[Because Father is working with a secret organization to try to bring down the downfall of You-Know-Who.] A look of mischief came across Samantha's face [I guess we backfired on both of them huh?]  
  
[It would appear so.] Draco said. [So what do we do about it?]  
  
[First,] said Samantha [we need to speak verbally to cover these silences. We must pretend that we were mad at each other so that we can cover how we can speak this way.]  
  
"Samantha," Draco asked. "I was wondering. This weekend would you be interested in going into Hogsmeade with me?"  
  
"I would be proud to Draco." Samantha said.  
  
Down the table, Pansy got up and excused herself. She threw a look that could shrivel fresh fruit at Samantha and left in a hurry.  
  
"I guess I just made a friend" Samantha said.  
  
"From what I've seen, you can take her." Draco seemed to think for a moment, "just keep your eyes open."  
  
The mail came flying in. A powder blue envelope was dropped to Samantha by a monkey faced owl.  
  
[Mother works fast.] Samantha said.  
  
[Hmm?] Draco asked.  
  
[This letter gives me permission to tell you pretty much what I've already told you.] Samantha said. [He also want's me to talk you into helping resist you know who. I won't ask it of you. If you want to, we could probably end up Running this place, but I don't know if it would be wise.]  
  
[The only way that I can help the resistance is to tell you what I know.] Draco said. [Father will kill me if he finds out.]  
  
[Then we play a stalling and waiting game.] Samantha said. [I'm going to talk to Mom. I just found you. I'm not going to lose you now.]  
  
[We've already said enough that Father will still try to kill me if he finds out.] Draco said.  
  
[If he finds out, it will be either you or myself or my family who will have told him.] Samantha's eyes flashed. [If you're betrayed, then we take it. All of it.]  
  
[Samantha, you're starting to scare me] Draco said. [But hold the thought.]  
  
===============  
  
A/N: I think I'm beginning to fall into the trap that my brother often does. I would Highly appreciate suggestions as to where to go after this chapter. Thank you.  
  
Shadow. 


	5. Chapter 5

New Blood  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to J. K. Rowling with one or two notable exceptions that I'm putting into the story to interact with them. I write these stories for fun and they are not intended to infringe on the published works of the author noted above.  
  
A/N: This story is set during the year five. J. K. Rowling does all of her stories from the Dream Team's point of view. This will be set from the point of view from selected characters on the Slytherin side of things. Just so the Purists know, this is an AU fic.  
  
Symbology: 'something surrounded in single quotes always means someone is thinking.' Something surrounded in [square brackets] means telepathic communication is going on.  
  
===============  
  
That day was they had double DADA with the Gryffindors.  
  
Professor Grey began the class by lining everyone up and handing them a small glass marble. "This Marble," she began, "will glow more or less brightly depending on your inherent potential for mentalism." She turned to Samantha. "My daughter has been chosen to help me with this part of the class. She will be working directly with those who have Inherent Psionic Potential, or IPP. The other students who have little or no potential will be working with Me to learn to defend yourselves from the others. Half of every class will be split into the Talented and Untalented groups."  
  
When the marble was passed around, there was on student from Slytherin other than Samantha. When the Marble was passed to Draco, it glowed brightly. [You've been working with Samantha already?] Professor Grey asked.  
  
[Yes professor] Draco answered.  
  
[That's good.] A twinkle came to her eyes for a moment. [My daughter can be rather strong minded. Her chosen mate must be very nearly as strong.]  
  
Draco blushed at the comment, which caused a speculative look to come into the eye of Hermione Granger who was next in line.  
  
Hermione took the marble and it glowed fairly well. Harry took it from Hermione. It glowed about as much as Hermione did. Ron took it from Harry. The Marble did gleam, but it didn't glow. There was a bit of a surprise, when Neville Longbottom took the marble and it glowed more brightly than anyone else in the class."  
  
Professor Grey and her daughter consulted for a few minutes. "The following people will go next door with my daughter: Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and against my better judgement, Ronald Weasely."  
  
The six students went out the door.  
  
When the five students and the student teacher got into the new classroom. Samantha turned and said, "I want to say this. I will have no dissention in this class. That means," she looked from Draco to Ron, "the first one of you who baits the others from this day forward will answer to me."  
  
[Does that mean I have to get along with everyone?] Draco asked.  
  
Samantha looked at them and said. "Yes Draco, that means we have to get along. From this point on , our lives and our SANITY may depend on our getting along. Ideally, we would all become friends. But that may be too much to ask."  
  
"Can you explain that Samantha?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because we're in what is referred to as a training node," Samantha began, "a bond will be forged between us. That bond, will be able to allow us to keep our sanity under magical or psionic mental attack."  
  
"Is that because instead of attacking one mind they would be attacking five of us?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Six." Samantha said. "Because I'm teaching you, I am included in your training node. Also, every training Node that I have a connection to as well. Mom and Dad are in one of those nodes. There are a few other things that will be of use. Every one in the directly attached training node will be able to use any charm, spell or hex that any of the others know. The bad thing is," she walked over and put her arm around Neville, "if one of us lose confidence in themselves, the others have to make up for them."  
  
Samantha turned to Neville, "when you had that marble, it glowed more strongly than I've seen in anyone outside of my own family."  
  
"Really?" Neville asked.  
  
"Yes." Samantha said. "I think I'll be able to teach you things that I will not be able to teach the others with the exception of Draco or Hermione. Draco because of a connection that I have to him, and Hermione because of her quickness of mind."  
  
"We will begin with basic Thought transmission." Samantha said.  
  
Over the course of the next hour, with Samantha and Draco teaching the others, they managed to pick up and send Telepathically. Neville, surprisingly was the best in the group. When Professor Grey came into the class to dismiss it, she was rather impressed. [I'm very proud of all of you. Remember, if help is needed, you only have to think of us, and one or all of us will be there. Neville, if you want to continue your training, I will be free in the hour immediately after supper. Meet me in my classroom.]  
  
[Thank you Professor.] Neville said.  
  
---------------  
  
A/K: I'm sorry this is so short. I need to work on other projects and go to work. I hope you like what I've been doing. I'll publish the next chapters as I can. 


	6. chapter 6

New Blood  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: These characters belong to J. K. Rowling with one or two notable exceptions that I'm putting into the story to interact with them. I write these stories for fun and they are not intended to infringe on the published works of the author noted above.  
  
A/N: This story is set during the year five. J. K. Rowling does all of her stories from the Dream Team's point of view. This will be set from the point of view from selected characters on the Slytherin side of things. Just so the Purists know, this is an AU fic.  
  
Symbology: 'something surrounded in single quotes always means someone is thinking.' Something surrounded in [square brackets] means telepathic communication is going on.  
  
===============  
  
As it turned out, the four Gryffindors and the two Slytherins did eventually become friends. The rest of Slytherin House and Gryffindor House didn't like the idea, but Samantha and Hermione explained the situation. Basically they told them that they'd been put in a situation where their lives could depend on each other and that if they didn't like it, they could lump it. With the Slytherins, Samantha basically told them that it was none of their business who Draco and herself chose as friends and if anyone wanted to say anything to her about it, she would meet them on the quidditch pitch at midnight to answer any questions that they would want to ask. She stated that if it came down to that, she would be the only one walking back as the others would be turned into a slug.  
  
When the owl with Draco's weekly letter came in, Lucius commented that it was probably a good thing the maneuvering going on at Hogwarts. That it would put Draco and Samantha in advantageous positions in the coming days.  
  
[I wonder what that is about,] Draco asked Samantha.  
  
Samantha walked over to him and put her hand on his forehead. "Are you okay Draco," she said aloud "you look flushed." Through touch telepathy so that they could speak privately she said [there will be some student abductions on the Hogsmeade week-end at the end of the year. The special DADA team will be amongst those kidnapped. The Gryffindors are to be put on the menu. Father and us will have to be there to rescue them.]  
  
"Ah!" Draco said. "I think I will go to bed early tonight. I don't feel well." Seeing Pansy and Millicent come into the common room as he said that, Draco continued. "Help me to bed?"  
  
Picking up on his mischievous emotions, Samantha said "sure, but you probably won't get much sleep that way." The two slytherins went to the dorms hand in hand with two murderous glares following them down the corridor.  
  
As soon as the two got to the room and saw that there was nobody there, they entered.  
  
"Is there anyone in your dorm that is any good at puzzles?" Samantha asked?  
  
"Not really" Draco said. "Why?"  
  
"We've two choices." Samantha explained. "I'm up for either option. We can either go ahead and do what we will surely be accused of, Or, she continued, we can make them think we are and make sure that no-one can get in whilst we go and inform the others of what is going on?"  
  
"Can't we do both?" Draco asked.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." Samantha turned and with a wave of her hand said something in Japanese. Her bracelets glowed and the door turned into a large Chinese Puzzle Box. "They have to solve the puzzle to get in here." She said.  
  
---------------  
  
(Half an hour Later)  
  
Neville was sitting in the Gryffindor common room when he saw Samantha walk through the wall like a ghost.  
  
"Neville," she said, "I need you and the others to meet us in the DADA room that we use for Psionic class."  
  
"How did you do that?" Neville asked.  
  
"Mother's not taught you to Astral Project?" Samantha asked. "I'll have to fix that."  
  
"Not if you teach him the same way you taught me," a very annoyed Draco said as he appeared beside her. "So this is the Gryffindor Common room. Too much scarlet and too many windows."  
  
"Tell the others to meet us in about 20 minutes." Samantha said.  
  
The two astral travellers winked out in a flash of light.  
  
Neville walked around and got the other three and told them what happened. When the six students met 20 minutes later, the first question out of the mouths of the Gryffindors were questions about Astral Projection.  
  
"I'll entertain questions about that later." Samantha said. "There has come to light some information that you need to know. During the last Hogsmeade week-end of the year, there will be some student abductions. All of us are on the roster for people who will 'disappear' without a trace. Draco and I for the obvious reason. The four of you for reasons that are equally as obvious. Join hands everyone so that no one will be able to listen in. Not even the Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw counterparts to this class."  
  
When the six of them had joined hands, she continued. [Draco, Myself, and my Father will have to make certain that nothing happens to the others. Voldemort.]  
  
[DON'T say that NAME.] This came from Ron.  
  
[Grow up Ron.] Samantha said. [As I was saying. A certain someone has plans for the non-Slytherins of the group. If he knew about what my family was doing, we'd be on the menu as well. I'm telling everyone this because as I said during the first meeting. We have to trust each other implicitly and stick together to be strongest. Besides, you can't lie telepathically. I wanted you to continue to trust us.  
  
[What do you want us to do, Sam,] Neville thought.  
  
[First off,] Samatha said [we mustn't show our psionic abilities until we have to. Then we try to do as much. Sorry Draco, but I'm going to have to teach them to Astral Project, but that can wait a couple of days. I want to talk ideas over with you first.]  
  
[You were right,] Hermione said. [You can't lie telepathically, but I've got the feeling that there's a crucial point of information that needs to be presented.]  
  
[You're right Hermione.] Samantha said. [But there are some considerations that I must address between Draco and my self before I think about teaching anyone else. Are there any more questions?]  
  
When nobody answered, Samantha broke the circle of hands and said "I'll see everyone in class."  
  
The Gryffindors saw Samantha and Draco leaving hand in hand. There was the intense feeling that there was an intense discussion going on.  
  
---------------  
  
It was finally decided, several days later, that Samantha would teach Harry to astral project and that Draco would teach Hermione. Then those two, probably meaning Hermione, would teach the other Gryffindors. The threat passed between the two of them when boiled down to it's component parts basically said "If he/she's better in bed than I am, you'd better not say it."  
  
---------------  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay. ;) I hope not to take as long with the next chapter. 


End file.
